


授权翻译  punzel by compo67

by sunshinedark



Series: punzel verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Top Jensen Ackles, 产乳, 多重高潮, 收养, 淫诗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen是迪斯尼里童话世界运河船的操作员。当他和一个迷路的小女孩及一个怀孕的同事站在了高飞跳跳屋外面时，他的生活发生了意想不到的改变。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Punzel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106133) by [compo67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67). 



> Edit：这起初只是个小故事，后来被扩写了。希望你能喜欢。  
> 精彩的配图：http://ittakesalotofwater.tumblr.com/post/76931383697/jensen-is-a-ride-operator-at-the-storybook-land. 感谢 KamiDiox！！  
> 这篇文的主题曲（尽管它并没出现在文中），是matchbox twenty的“our song”，去听听吧。 <3  
> 灵感来源为这篇文：www.themeparktourist.com/features/20130917/14414/9-strange-things-cast-members-learn-do  
> （Jensen20岁，Jared18岁。文中并未提及，但还是进行告知。）
> 
> 译者：感谢我勤劳的小天使的人参，beta好累的，爱你么么哒~~

一个金发小女孩在童话世界运河船迷路了。

 她走到Jensen面前，小辫子乱糟糟的，脸哭得红红的，不断重复着一个大概是她父母强制让她记住的地址和电话号码。他的同事，几个演职人员，立即往后退了一大步。不归他们管。Jensen无奈地转了转眼珠，打量着小女孩。 

她穿着件粉红色针织衫，最多不超过六岁。    

他把她抱起来试着哄她，用手绢抹掉她脸上的鼻涕。她告诉他，她之所以找Jensen帮忙，是因为他有长发公主一样的头发。Jensen因为长相被起过各种外号——尤其是头发，他希望过几年后它们的颜色能变得深一些，让他看起来不那么像个男团成员——但Rapunzel还是个新绰号。

“我才不可能是Rapunzel,”他对她说，边擦着她的鼻子，“我没有我的小蜥蜴，我也没有被困在塔里。” 

这让她慢慢安静了下来。 

就在他要带她去最近的儿童走失中心时，一个从疯茶会（这是啥？）过来的瘦不拉几的小伙子——该死的非主流少年——和一个瘦高却挺着大肚子的新员工走了过来。他甚至佩戴着个把他归类为“高危人群”的胸牌。不过很显然没人告诉这家伙，他的胸牌戴反了。

“我们头儿说由你来带他，”瘦不拉几的非主流少年向Jensen宣布。

“我们头儿可没这么说，”Jensen尖锐地反驳，“另外，我要带这孩子去走失儿童中心。你把他交给Rhonda.” 

“Hey，他现在是你的责任了。”

 

Jensen什么都还来不及说，那个蠢货就跑了。长叹了一口气，Jensen的视线扫向那个新手。一年前Jensen在一个纪念品商店工作，后来被提拔为童话世界和小飞象的操作员，在他看来这总比在疯茶会和一群把Lewis Carroll当神的非主流困在一起强。他知道如何避免麻烦如何和主管相处，一般来说也不介意天天被群小孩和他们的神经质父母围绕。

但他非常介意和个什么都不知道的新手、还有一个像要扭断他脖子一样抱着他的孩子困在一起。

“你抱她的姿势不对，”新手脱口而出，脸颊发红。

“你要来抱她吗？”Jensen回击道，又看了眼那家伙圆滚滚的肚子，“算了，当我没说。”

“我可以抱她。”

Jensen没有回答，但他试着把她递过去——哦，她名字叫Charisse，Jensen刚刚发现的——她立马变身蟒蛇一样缠住他。连试两次都失败了，很显然，她—不—打—算—松—手。完。

“Punzel，” 她哭道，差点戳破他耳膜，”不！不！！“

“好好，没事，“Jensen哄道，抱着她摇摇。她把脸埋进他脖子和肩膀的地方，听着他温柔的声音，但他其实正狠狠瞪着那新手，那家伙就那么站在那儿，一点儿用也没有。

 

他希望自己能快点被提升为童话演员，这样他就不会遇到这种鬼情况了。而且，他再也不用和游客说话，以后工作时间也更好了，每次工作不超过半小时。那家伙终于反应过来了，他教Jensen怎样抱住Charisse不让她滑下去或掉下来。Jensen含糊说了声谢谢，开始往前走。当停下来时，他发现那家伙远远落在了后面。他不耐烦地等着。他以为一个这么高的人起码会走得跟自己一样快。

 “对不起，“ 新手嘟囔道，”uh…走失儿童中心离这儿多远？“ 

“走路要十分钟，怎么了？“

那家伙褐色的眼睛悄悄扫向幻想世界大剧院的厕所。…他们才刚刚离开童话世界。Jensen叹了口气，让那家伙赶紧去吧。在他们等着的时候，Charisse问Jensen，他作为Rapunzel为什么老是皱眉。她也有褐色的眼睛，就跟那新手的一样。

“因为我要回到塔里去呀，“他回答道。

“可是你才说你没有塔，“她指控道，小拳头锤着他胸口。

“呃，我现在是不在塔里，“他继续说，”但我总要回去呀。“

“那你回去后，那个高个子会救你吗？“

“不。“

她对他的回答不满意，不停地问为什么不，为什么这样，为什么那样。第一次，在那新手出现的时候他感激不已。他试着把Charisse放下去，但她一感觉他的意图，立马全身僵硬开始吸鼻子，威胁要再次打开水龙头。那家伙居然还笑，jerk。

 

再一次上路时，新手介绍了自己。他叫Jared，八个月前开始在美国大街的吉布森女孩冰激凌店上班。他特别喜欢那个工作，但怀孕后他就受不了冰激凌的气味——即便他现在最想吃的就是冰激凌。因为别的食品类工作都不行，他们把他调到了操作员的岗位，这样就算他还是要整天站着工作，至少他不用再提重物啦。其实他希望自己能调到剧院，这样就可以坐了，或者坐办公室，但他们什么也没答应。

Jensen听着，但一个字也没说——因为根本没有机会。这家伙简直是个人形讲台，从没有停止过说话。好处是Charisse伴着他的声音睡着了，还稍微放松了对Jensen的钳制。一等到可以把她从身上扒下来，他立马把她交给了Jared。Jared笨拙地抱着她，但起码比Jensen强。

“要是我们坐一会儿的话，你介意吗？“Jared问道，艰难喘着气。他们才刚刚到米老鼠城…

“老兄，她父母可能正在找她，我们先到那儿，然后你可以想坐多久坐多久，我们再回来。“

Jared不听。他找了个长凳，蜷曲着坐了下来，Charisse仍然在他怀里。突然间，他的脸一下涨红，汗从他脸上流了下来，“我知道，我知道…只是，有点儿疼。“

“你不会现在要生了吧，不是吧？“Jensen慌乱地问道。

Jared居然挤出了一个笑容，这让Jensen吃惊不已，“不…我希望不。我才怀孕五个月。“

“oh。”

“我知道，”Jared吸着气，空着的另一只手放在肚子上，“我看起很巨大。”

“我可没这么说，”Jensen立刻回道。

再一次，Jared笑了，“没关系。这是三胞胎。”

接下来是一阵令人尴尬的沉默。Jensen几乎想把Charisse摇醒打破这沉默好有点事做。他附和着说Jared的男朋友会有多自豪之类的话。说得跟他真关心一样。 

“uh，不，不自豪。一点儿也不，”Jared回答道，这次他的口吻一点儿也不开心。反而有点儿悲伤。 

“他离开了你？” 

那人宽阔的肩膀耸了耸，“nah,” Jared摸了摸Charisse的小辫子，”他死了。“

又是一阵沉默，Jensen开始回想自己是怎么搞到这地步的——和一个迷路小姑娘还有一个新手一起坐在高飞跳跳屋的凳子上。他低声说了句对不起，再次建议重新上路，不然他们都会有麻烦。他把自己的第二条手绢递给Jared。在最开始做操作员的时候他就学到了：带三条手绢，两条为游客准备的，一条给自己。Jared像Jensen递给他的是金子一样把手绢接了过去。

他还帮助Jared从凳子上站了起来，他接过Charisse，在Jared说谢谢之前往前走了过去。

 

 

走失儿童中心装修的目的是为了让孩子们安静下来。 

主管们蜂拥进来开始例行公事。Charisse坚持要Jensen和她口中的高个子留下来，怕她哭泣有人就要求Jensen待在一旁。Jensen耸耸肩；他才不会抱怨在有空调的屋子里多待一会儿呢。当Charisse的父母正往这边赶来时，有个主管给了她一叠鸡肉卷。 

Charisse和Punzel分享了食物，而高个子吃掉了Punzel不吃的所有东西。

二十分钟后，Charisse的父母出现了。他们和Jensen所想的一模一样：富有，毛躁，只知道尖叫。他怀疑他们是怎么养出Charisse这样一个甜美的孩子的。他希望她长大后不会变得跟她父母一样。

他挥手再见，即使她还在尖叫哭泣着向Jensen伸出了手。

他在一个主管带来的凳子上坐下，Jared在旁边叹气，“我希望收养我孩子的不是这样的父母。“

  “你不把他们留下来？“Jensen问道，好像跟他有什么关系一样。都怪该死的南方人的多管闲事。 

Jared给了他一个你-他-妈-在-开-什-么-玩-笑的表情。”真的吗？你能用迪斯尼的薪水养活三胞胎吗？“

  “好吧，“Jensen嗤了口气，”身在魔法王国，难道你不可以？“ 

那人笑出了声，露出酒窝和一闪而过的笑容，“逗比。 Uh。。。现在，能帮帮忙吗？“ Jared伸出手。 

他本应拒绝的，但Jensen握住了那只手把Jared拉了起来。他们站得比正常情况下近了些，过了一会儿两个人都开始脸红。Jensen先放开手往前走，但这次他走得慢了许多。 

“Jensen？“

“又怎么了？“

“证明我认字哟。“（Jensen没有进行自我介绍，所以Jared是看胸牌知道的。…自来熟的Jared，>3<）

“闭嘴。”

 

再次到达幻想世界时，Jared问了一个问题。 

“我，uh，我有吉布森女孩的购物券。可以换两支街车圣代，uh，你想吃一个吗？就是。。。和我一起？” 

 Jensen从来不是一个拒绝免费食物的人，但他也不会让别人以为一顿免费午餐就能和他有什么发展。但这次不同，他不清楚原因。他的第一反应是说不。他不会和有孩子的人或希望有孩子或和孩子有任何关系的人约会。而且，他已经注意公园里的一个迪斯尼公主很久了，他很快就能鼓起勇气和她搭讪了。

但他吃过Jared所说的那种圣代：街车圣代是香草味的双球冰激凌，上面还浇了草莓、奶油、樱桃和软糖。对Jared来说，把他最喜欢的东西分享给别人，意味着太多。

可这并不一定要有什么发展。

Jensen对这个一个月后也许会被调到某个舒适岗位的新手没有义务。但他已经打算去和童话世界的同事打招呼，让他们在Jared三不五时去厕所的时候打掩护，在主管不在时给他搬张该死的凳子。他也许还会让某个欠他人情的人帮忙，给Jared弄套合身的制服。当他这么做的时候，心里还记挂着一定要弄个冷藏箱，保证里面时刻放着水。Jared可以把它藏在桌子后面不被发现。

“yeah，当然。”

他又得到了一个灿烂的笑容，和一个明亮、兴奋的眼神。 

“thanks，Punzel。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rapunzel是迪斯尼童话电影，也叫长发公主；文中Jared叫Jensen“punzel”则是昵称。
> 
> 童话世界运河船 幻想世界 高飞跳跳屋 米老鼠卡通城 凯西马戏团 疯茶会 ----都是迪斯尼里的游玩景点


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三周过去了，Jensen知道了Jared喜欢多加奶酪的墨西哥卷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章里的好多地名什么的，我不是特别清楚，所以都没翻。要是有姑娘知道译名，请轻轻留言告诉我。3

 事实证明Jared居然有个双胞胎哥哥。

 在瞪着Jared的翻版四十五分钟并且绞尽脑汁想不明白一个人怎么在十二小时内从一个小房子一样的体积变得比竹竿还瘦后，他终于明白了。这距他上一次看到Jared已经过了十二个小时了，当然他不会告诉别人他能记得这么清楚的。童话世界也是八卦王国，尤其是那些窜来窜去的非主流少年，被凯西马戏团那些爱评判人的老太婆们稍微贿赂就把所有东西抖了出来。

准确来说，在Jared加入童话世界的三周内，就遭到马戏团的灰发老太婆们四次刻薄地发表对他未婚先孕的意见。但是，Jensen对她们可一点儿也不同情。要知道，一个怀孕六个月还在80华氏度（约为三十摄氏度）的天气下站着工作的人，是可以不需要旁人的帮忙就能把这群老太婆吓跑的。实际上，在Jared最后一次变身泼妇后，整个马戏团就在集会上变得异常安静。 

这对Jensen来说都不是问题，当然。

 他的问题是Jared总会在小道消息说主管们随时会视察的时候迟到十分钟。Jensen运气再好也只能拖延十来分钟，何况今天还不是他的幸运日。

 最后，真正的Jared终于出现了，他一只手放在背后，一只手搁在身前，在穿过拥挤的人群时保护性地捂住肚子。开始Jensen看到Jared朝船这边走过来时，还想抱怨几句说自己时时要帮Jared收拾篓子。每个人都把Jared的工作安排成扫地。他没法像Jensen一样做船上的导游，既是出于安全考虑，也是因为Jensen第一次带他在船上参观时，他吐了Jensen一脚。

在天气好的时候，他们俩被分为一组美化景观。Jensen给树修枝整理，Jared扫掉树下的碎枝。比起在小飞象工作，Jensen更喜欢这儿，只要有机会Jensen就会换班或加班干这活儿。修剪枝叶自有它的放松之处，尽管Yamamoto先生——公园的首席园艺师——说Jensen下剪太快了。 

今天他们本应去红树林那儿工作。由Jensen做所有的工作，Jared拿着扫帚站在那儿，喋喋不休地谈论他的宝宝们在肚子里怎么怎么样。是的，一般来说情况就是这样。

 

  “你看起来糟糕透了，”在Jared到达彼此听力所及范围内时，Jensen叫道。他把扫帚塞进Jared手里，拿起自己的工具腰带和簸箕。在一队主管到来之前，他们成功溜到了目的地。在主管们忙着和其他工作人员及Yamamoto先生说话时，他们开始说起悄悄话。 

“你没跟我说过你还有个双胞胎兄弟。”今天异常地热，对一月的南加州来说热得过分。Jensen本来想以陈述事实的语气，说出来的时候却像“嘶”的一声责问。 

“Jensen，我今天已经听够各种废话了。Thank you。“ 

“那我他妈地该怎么区分你们？“ Jensen被惹毛了，粗鲁地问。汗水流进眼睛里，主管们的眼睛看了过来。

Jared艰难地往前靠了过来。Jensen发誓自己没有看着他的嘴巴。因为Jared的嘴也许很漂亮，从里面跑出来的话可一点也不，“Gee! Jensen，你在开什么玩笑。我哥哥可没有怀着三胞胎，也没有偏头痛、背痉挛和高速公路一样宽的妊娠纹。我哥哥不会每个小时准点呕吐，没人在他肚子里踢来踢去。我哥哥没有该死的饥渴到想杀掉一个男人、拽掉他的老二用它自慰！这样你能分清楚了吗，Jensen？“

Jensen 以闪电一样的速度溜走了。

他为自己这些天的生命安全感到深深担忧。

而这和向他们慢慢靠近的怪鲸船张开的大嘴一点儿关系也没有。

 

 

一个小时后，Jensen出现在了员工洗手间。

他应该说具体点。

他是在男士洗手间的隔间里，在Jared吐了一个世纪之久的时候搂住他的背。Jensen讨厌这气味和声音，但他没法抱怨。Jared正全身冷汗地颤抖着，马力全开地抽噎。 

唯一让他平复下来的事，是Jensen蹲下来跪在他旁边，一手将Jared的头发梳到后面，一手在他的后背上缓慢划着圆圈。当听到Jared抽了抽鼻子更用力地哭起来时，他手下加大了劲。有一瞬间，Jensen可以肯定，以自己的铁石心肠，都在Jared大打一个嗝接着哇一声巨响吐到马桶里时吓得胃部缩成一团。 

“我要死了，“Jared哭叫道，像Charisse抱住Jensen的脖子那样死命搂住马桶。

“你不会死，“Jensen粗声说，伸手过去按了冲水键，他决定不往马桶里面看。”你只是变成了个该死的戏剧女皇。“

呃，他说错话了。

然后他做了一件救了他同时也毁了他的事。

 

 

“Ackles和Padalecki！如果你们打算把上班时间都用在厕所里，就给我滚回家！打卡下班，走！”是Jerry。Jerry是所有主管里最混蛋的那个。不过他一周只在童话世界来两次，所以Jensen不是很担心，但Jared慌乱成了一团。在Jensen把他扶起来时，Jared不停说着他不能失去这份工作他要用这份工作付一半的房租他要在周一和想领养孩子的家长见面但他没有衣服穿一定没有人愿意领养一个被迪斯尼开除的人生失败者的宝宝。 

Jensen无奈叹气。这是他第一次听Jared说会面的事，他想回些什么，最终还是没说。反之，他只是扶着Jared走到洗手槽。在Jared扶住洗手台后，Jensen打开了水龙头。他的动作快而冷酷；他用打湿的毛巾给Jared擦脸，不在乎自己下手轻了还是重了。 

“不要生气。”

 “我没生气。“ 

 “你只不过是亲了我。”

“是你亲了我。”

“说得对，”Jared小声地嘟囔，从Jensen身边走开，“因为像你一样的人永远不会亲我这样的人。我知道了，相信我。”当Jared不想吐或每晚得到了超过三个小时的睡眠时，他看起来好看极了。Jensen以前一直以为别人说的“闪闪发光”是编造出来的，但那是真的，那样的Jared眼里闪耀着更明亮的光芒，会露出更深一些的酒窝。

Jensen慌忙跟着Jared走出了洗手间。

他做的不过是亲吻Jared。为什么他要在乎一些和他没有屁关系的会面？

 

 

Jared和他哥哥，Tristan，住在一个只有一间卧室的公寓里。那儿位于阿纳海姆最破的一部分，在阿纳海姆公墓附近，旁边是家自助洗衣店。走几步就能到达一家煎饼店和一个儿童公园，Jensen知道Jared总爱坐在里面特定的一张长凳上。 

Jensen就是在那儿找到他的。他坐在那儿，脸上是可怜兮兮的表情。不过，Jensen猜，那也可能是因为犯恶心。谁知道呢。 

“我买了墨西哥卷，”Jensen喊道，举起手中装了牛排和奶酪（超多奶酪）墨西哥卷。那天是星期二下午两点钟，孩子们都在学校，公园里又空又静，只有间隔两个长凳的隔壁有个老奶奶在织围巾。Jensen要是说错了话可以躲到她身后去——他肯定会的。。。 

“是因为现在的我还不够胖吗，”Jared皱起脸，拉扯了下自己的T恤以突出圆圆的肚子。 

Jensen深吸一口气。他已经带Jared去他家去过六次了，其中过了两次夜。第一夜除了一个吻外什么也没发生，从那夜后就连吻也没再发生。Jensen和他继母住在一起，因为他父亲离开时连通知他们一声也嫌麻烦。Jensen觉得他父亲现在在东京；总之这是上一张圣诞贺卡寄来时的地址。至少那老家伙做对了一件事，给他们在beacon，路德教堂附近买了家农场。在天气不好时开车去上班只需要十分钟——比步行走过停车场的时间还要短——开车到Jared住的地方，则需要二十分钟。

三周内，他知道了Jared自己的车已经容不下他了，所以他都是坐公交。

好吧，他走五分钟到林肯路和la plaza的拐角，乘42路车到Carson-norwalk，这路车总是晚点，但开车的是最友好的司机。沿路经过六站，Jared在Lincoln-harbor下车，再走五分钟，等四十五分钟的开往park-19的43路车，这辆车通常准点，但司机最凶。又过了六站，Jared会到达——也是一小时后——ball road的harbor-ball站，再从那儿走一公里到阿纳海姆站，再在停车场挤上一辆员工车。

第一次听说Jared的路程时，Jensen就觉得心疼。

他已经这样两个月了，风雨无阻；Jared很感谢这儿的雨天不多，不然一切都会变得糟糕——公交会晚点，而每次需要雨伞的时候他都没带，而且坏天气让人心情低沉。对了，还让他膝盖疼。Jared告诉他车上很少有人给他让座时，Jensen震怒不已。当他听到Jared回家拎着三四个大袋子上车而没人扫他一眼时，Jensen气得差点心脏病发。

所以Jensen开始主动要求上早班，即便他讨厌早班。

因此早上8:05分，Jared站在公交站耐心地等待42路车时，Jensen总是恰巧出现在Jared附近，缓缓开来。

 

“你不胖，”Jensen强迫自己说。他坐到Jared旁边，不管怎样Jared身边总是暖的，“你只是骨架大。” 

至少这换来了Jared的一声“哼”。 

坚持了两分钟，Jared才伸出手把袋子从Jensen手里抓过来。他打开一个袋子，小心翼翼拆开锡纸包装，咬了大大的一口，睫毛忽闪忽闪发出快乐的叹息。Jensen警告他不用和墨西哥卷做爱，Jared只是笑“你要了超多的奶酪。”

“我不想等会儿听你抱怨奶酪太少什么的，”Jensen回答，穿运动鞋的脚踢着座位下的木片。他看着Jared几乎眼都不眨地干掉了五个墨西哥卷。显然，他的孕吐一点儿没有影响他的食欲。Jared睡在他那儿的第二个晚上，Jensen半夜三点被叫醒跑到街角的商店按铃，被吵醒的店员像看疯子一样看他买一大堆东西：洋葱味的小零食，草莓味的冰激凌，twix巧克力棒，玉米卷，热狗，奇多泡芙（而不是脆奇多）。Jensen吃到了一勺冰激凌，两口热狗和一小把奇多。

     “thanks，”Jared微笑着说，“但这些奶酪等会儿会让我放屁。”

 Jensen叹气，撞了撞Jared的肩膀，“Jared，这就是为什么我们不能拥有美好的时刻。你不是吐到我身上，就是在谈论你的生理功能。” 

酒窝一闪一闪，“我还饿。你还有别的吃的吗？”Jared几乎是嗅出了Jensen藏在外套里的twix巧克力棒。

 最终，Jensen把巧克力棒缴了出来。

 

  也许Yamamoto先生是对的。他确实是“夹”得太快了。（clip:园艺里的用剪刀修剪；把什么东西夹到一起。）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen被邀请进了Jared住的地方。

三天后，Jensen把Jared送到了他公寓门前。墨西哥玉米卷和欧芹酱的味道浓烈；一定有人在附近野餐。Jensen一走下车就开始流口水，他打开车门扶着Jared下了车。怀孕将近六个月，Jared体积庞大。Jensen本以为怀孕五个月和六个月没什么区别，但他又错了。他也低估了自己到底需要提供多少食物才能保证生命安全——在Jared身边他时刻有生命危险。 

工作地点的冷藏箱原来只放着几瓶水；现在，里面装了各种各样的零食。Jared嘴里正嚼着下班时从里头抓出来的一大把巧克力棒。他们尴尬地在Jensen的车外站了一分钟。

Jensen的妈妈喜欢Jared，一个毫无准备就怀孕了的年轻人。她喜欢宠着他，和他交换怀孕时的趣事。她总是夸张地说在屋里能找到一个聊天的人有多幸福，因为从Jensen那儿，她得到的只能是嘟囔和耸肩。管他呢。Jensen相信自己是个棒极了的伴儿。

 

“Punzel。”

Jared的声音打断了他的思绪。这个外号延续了下来，但只在Jared心情好而且旁边没人的时候才叫——所以这是个好兆头。

“Huh?”

“我在邀请你进去。“ 

尽管Jensen对Jared住哪儿一清二楚，但他从没进去过。在Tristan冷不丁出现在上班时间问Jared要二十美元前，他都没听说过他。

“你会给我做吃的？“Jensen走在前头，以行动表示他接受了邀请。他锁上车，向Jared伸出手，Jared把手滑进他掌心。他们走得很慢，Jared一路上都在大口喘气，Jensen想Jared每天是怎么在该死的四层楼爬上爬下的。他们俩都爬出汗了；在半路的时候Jensen停了一会儿。他指责说Jared肯定藏着把能飞的扫帚，不然没人能爬上这高高的四层楼。

“这是为了锻炼身体，“ Jared喘息着，圆圆的肚子微微起伏，”Jen？“

”干嘛？“Jensen用袖子擦掉自己额头上的汗，然后是Jared额头上的。 

“别嫌弃我的地方，好吗？“ 

“你屋里有蟑螂？“ 

Jared做了个鬼脸。“不！只是。。房子很小。“

Jensen想说自己的房子也很小——Jensen的父亲和生母以前住在一所城堡里，所以他现在住的平房简直是颗小小的马铃薯——但他忍住了。相反，他对Jared保证说，只要他们不用再爬到楼下，一切都不是问题。

 

越走近Jared的楼层，沿路的漆掉得越多。

房子很小，一点儿也没错。但俯瞰周边公寓和一片平房的小阳台那儿的光线透过推拉门射进来，让房间里亮堂堂的。对两个大男人的住处来说，房间整洁地令人惊讶。Jared连门都来不及关上就冲到了厕所，Jensen听到了他撒尿时满足的叹息声。他们之间已经没什么秘密可言了。Jared说这就是怀孕的必然后果——让两个人共同探索人类身体超出预期的可能性。

Jensen在厨房扫了一圈。上面挂着一个用蓝笔标出“宝宝出生日“的日历，上面还写了一大串维生素及药品名称和诊所、医生、收养机构的电话号码，水槽旁的流理台上就是那一大堆药和维他命。Jensen朝冰箱里瞄了几眼，找到了许多蔬菜和健康食品。餐桌上放了一叠育婴指南。

他在那本写了“宝宝出生日”的日历上找到了自己的号码。

当他看到号码旁自己的名字下面画了颗小小的爱心时，Jensen忍不住微笑起来。在任何人发现他的真情流露之前，他收起笑容朝Jared吼道，“你上完厕所了吗？” 

走近洗手间，他听到了一声隐约的抽噎。他发现Jared坐在马桶上，大哭着。褐色的眼睛看着他，“我站不起来了，Jen。” 

“你个蠢蛋，”Jensen不满地伸出手，“该死的你怎么不早点叫我的。” 

 

小心翼翼地，Jensen帮助Jared把工作服脱下换上了被Jared认为是世界上最伟大发明的运动裤。他申请政府补助得到了一张小小的购物券，并用它到男士母婴店买了一条宽松大码运动裤。两个月前连运动裤也开始勒了，但Jared恨不得一辈子活在那条裤子里。

它们是Jensen所见过的最丑的裤子了——咸菜绿的——但每次Jared一穿上它就会放松，一直捧着肚子的手也会垂下来。他的心情会变好，比如，“Punzel，你想来点儿茶吗？”

大半个下午都在客厅的沙发上看讲蛋糕的节目上度过了。Jensen手捧一杯糖茶，Jared喝水，面前摆着一大摊零食。不过，最终Jared站了起来——在Jensen的帮助下——去做饭。 

只是一盘炒饭，鸡肉，还有沙拉。Jared吃了两大盘，饭后来了个橙子和酸奶，还有几勺草莓味冰激凌。他还愿意和Jensen分享，Jensen接受了——他舔了舔冰凉的勺子，又递还给了Jared。这次Jensen才真正见识到了Jared的肚子里能放多少东西，答案是，非常多。

“我应该雇你做我的书架，”Jensen喃喃自语，四仰八叉地，躺在沙发上温暖得昏昏欲睡。这是个温馨的时刻。周围是安静与安稳，而不是成群的喧闹嘈杂的游客。

“Jen？”

“怎么了？”

“……我想尿尿。”

“oh，操。”

 

很久后，直到一个女孩被操的声音将Jensen吵醒时，他才发现沙发就是Jared的床。

他根本没有房间。

这个客厅——堆满了书（孕夫专用或其他），杂七杂八的小玩意，叠得整整齐齐的衣服——是Jared的房间。怀孕六个月，却睡在一张最多坐下两个人的沙发上。

而那个Tristan正在操的女孩一直从开始叫到了高潮。Jensen的拳头砸到墙上。

他希望他们一直把地板操穿掉下去。

然后，他一个激灵坐了起来。Jared不在他旁边。他慌忙从沙发上起来冲到厕所，那儿没有人。感谢上帝Jared这次没有吐掉晚餐，但Jensen开始慌乱。Jared能去的地方就那么几个，更别提想藏住他

那大个子了。Jared现在穿不系带的鞋，因为三个月之前他低头就看不到自己的脚也没有蹲下身系鞋带了。

这都是他从Jared漫无边际的闲谈里知道的。

 

 

  唯一阻止他破门而出拨打911的是从阳台传来的敲门声。    

   “你个混蛋，”Jensen打开推拉门咒骂道，“我他妈还以为你在楼梯上晕过去了什么的！”他挤到Jared身边坐下，他们的腿穿过铁栅栏悬在外面。Jared的肚子稍微贴着栅栏；Jensen试着不去看；Jared把T恤推到肚子上，左手在上面慢慢揉着圈。Jensen红着脸，抬头看向外面只有南加州才有的景色，“见鬼的你到底是怎么一个人站起来的？” 

“每个早上我都是不用你帮忙自己起来的，”Jared轻声反驳，停下揉肚子的手拨开一个橙子大口吃起了；他还递给了Jensen一片。Jensen决定不对沙发的事发表任何意见，那会让Jared不安。反正，那不关自己的事。

邻居家的小音响里传来快节奏蓝草音乐，专业的曼陀罗的声音围绕着他们，轻快而喜悦。新鲜多汁的橙子一瓣一瓣递到了Jensen手里。

    “我还要怀着他们35周，”Jared低头看着自己的肚子，自言自语道，“你知道吗，有百分之四十的可能，有个宝宝可能活不下来？”

  “狗屁。”

“老兄，那是科学研究。”

“不，”Jensen坚持道，“那是狗屁。反正你的都会好好的。”

Jared朝他微笑。南加州的阳光放大了他的光彩，让他的酒窝变得更大，让他漂亮的嘴唇形状更明显。糟了。Jensen发现自己靠了过去。现在，赶紧停下来，停止追逐一些你不可能准备好的东西。他的心跳加快，手黏糊糊的，他觉得自己呼吸的声音太大了。 

在最后一秒，他冲了上去，结结实实吻住了Jared。

Tristan操那女孩的声音变得无比遥远，连曼陀罗的声音也插不进他们的空间。开始很慢很尴尬，但他们最后找到了方法。一个甜蜜的吻变成三个饥渴的又变成六个绝望的。

分开的时候，Jared在哭。

“你不能这样。如果你不是那个意思，就别这样对我，Jen。Please，”Jared乞求着，“求你，别这样对我。”

带着自己都不知道的温柔，Jensen用手捧着Jared的脸颊。他用大拇指擦掉Jared落下来的泪水，他们看着彼此。他的声音吓到了Jared。

“嘿，高个子，Punzel就是那个意思，”他轻柔而坚定地说，“我找到了我的笨塔。”

Jared笑着摇头，看起来好极了，“我会吐遍你的塔。”过了一会儿，Jared伸出手，握住Jensen的手放在肚子上，发出快乐的叹息。Jensen像之前抚摸Jared的背一样慢慢划着圆圈。Jared的肚子是他全身最温暖的部分。就在突然间，Jensen感觉到了动静。他差点吓死-——有三个小人住在Jared肚子里，不付一毛钱房租——但他知道这举动意味着许多。就像那个圣代一样。

“没事，”Jensen吻了一下Jared的脸作为回答。他还能再腻一点儿吗。“你仍然可以救我。”

“闭嘴，Jensen。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen太容易被搞定啦。

星期天凌晨四点，Jensen被手机铃声吵醒了。

他急着接电话时打翻了床头的台灯。

他咒骂着嘟囔着打着哈欠接了电话。当听到Jared哭泣的声音，Jensen闭紧嘴巴，努力想听清楚Jared在说什么。他在哪儿？他需要什么？Jensen在背景音里没听到吵闹声，所以Jared一定没事。

“要是他不喜欢我怎么办，Jen？我该怎么做？”Jared哭得跟有人付钱让他哭一样卖力。

太阳还没升起来。

“他会喜欢你的，”Jensen挤出一句，揉了揉眼睛，打开扬声器。四个小时前他才从Jared那儿过来，他在那儿看了一晚太空堡垒卡拉狄加，顺便救了那个送外卖的男孩儿免于惨死——谁让他忘了带酸甜酱呢。Jensen给了他五元小费，为他的悲惨遭遇同情；同时Jared正在客厅里，撕开包装盒，把脸埋进陈皮鸡里。

只有在想尖叫的时候Jared才在电话里暂时停止哭泣。前两天他怀孕刚满八十周，这让他变得脾气异常差，“要是他不呢？Jen，我要疯了！“

“Jesus Christ，” Jensen叹气，在床上翻个身，钻进之前还暖烘烘的毯子里，“你是不是又看了lifetime的那些鬼电影？(Lifetime是一个主要针对女性观众的美国电视台). 你他妈赶紧去睡觉。”顿了一会儿，Jensen加了句，“你担心得太多了——他一定爱死你了，还会付钱让你生更多可爱的宝宝，okay？”

“你安慰人真是有一手，”Jared嗤出一口气讽刺道，“fuck，我要尿尿。”

“我试着想浪漫，但你用尿尿毁了它。”

 

“我现在都摸不到我的老二了。”

透过电话，Jensen听到Jared艰难的喘息——他一定在试着起身——然后是电灯开关，当然，还有Jared尿尿的声音。Jensen无奈，他约会过的所有女孩儿都尖叫着要求隐私说天哪你能相信有些人当着对方面尿尿吗？显然Jared不在乎。Jensen想要是也有三个小人时刻挤压着自己的膀胱时他也不会在乎。

 “你打电话给我是为了倾诉情绪危机，”他低吼道，紧紧闭上眼睛，“所以不要抱怨你的老二。”

Jared像尿了一辈子，“我想要一个辣奶酪软椒盐卷饼，”Jared宣布道，完全忽略了Jensen，好像他并没有在一个很不人道的时间打电话一样，“要两个。还有一瓶啤酒， 哦不老天，五瓶啤酒。”

危机结束，Jensen求Jared放过他，让他在上班之前还能睡会儿。

 

结果，十五分钟后他坐到了车里，开到Jared附近的一个通宵商店给他买那个该死的辣奶酪软椒盐卷饼。

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen没睡饱就去上班了。

凌晨四点，Jensen精疲力竭地去上班。

Jared那天吃了三个卷饼后不舒服根本睡不着，所以Jensen待在那儿帮忙缓解失眠。在尝试了一百万种不同的姿势来坐起或睡觉后，Jensen开始诅咒Tristan。谁他妈会让一个怀三胞胎的孕夫躺在沙发上？最终，在肚子下枕了个枕头后，Jared侧着睡着了。

Jensen注意到，Jared睡着时总有只手放在肚子上。

没有能睡的地方，所以Jensen抓了个枕头躺在硬木地板上。他搞不懂自己干嘛放弃舒适的床跑来这儿睡。

当一个小时后Jared慌乱地醒来警告数三声他马上就要吐出来”三，二，一”的时候，Jensen突然就懂了。

 

但现在，在下班的路上，Jensen只想在自己车里睡一觉。他的床只隔这儿十分钟之远，但他的视线不敢从方向盘上移开。Jerry今天在，让Jensen把公园里所有的东西修剪了一遍。要是杀人在童话世界不用负责，Jensen早就把他喂到大怪物嘴里去了。然后，在休息时间，凯西马戏团的欧巴桑们围着他，说在吉布森女孩工作的人都不怎么认识Jared，还有他的男朋友——按她们的话来说，那个弄大了Jared肚子又逃之夭夭的家伙。Jared到底为什么要在一份注定保不住的工作上坚持呢？其中一个老女人——Jensen觉得她名字一定叫“Bee” ——嗡嗡地说要是她的儿子十八岁时被弄大了肚子，她一定会把他踢出去。 

有时候，Jensen无法明白人到底能恶劣到什么程度。 

他知道在迪斯尼有些父母对孩子不好，有些人把垃圾扔到地上懒得捡起来，有些人朝Jensen或Jensen的同事大吼大叫，有些人狗屁兄弟会成员觉得朝表演的演员扔东西很有趣。他不明白的是为什么在这个世界上最快乐的地方人们能够一直那么恶劣。

这些思考对他缺乏睡眠的脑袋来说太复杂了。他离开Jared家的时候，Jared正扑在马桶上一吐千里。Jensen希望Jared现在在睡觉——今天是他难得的休假日，所以该死的他最好在睡。

Jensen和Rhonda换了明天的班。应该是他的班，但他差点抱住她膝盖，求她上周一的班而自己上周五的班。在发誓自己欠了她一个比天还大的人情后，他在一个不是Jerry的主管那儿敲定了换班。把脸埋进枕头里的幻想激励他发动了车。在驶出员工车位时，他想的是回家换上睡裤滑进床里永远地睡过去----所以当自己自发在Jared的公寓前停车时，他着实迷惑了好一会儿。

操。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared照顾下了班的Jensen。在他们走出公寓时，Jared肚子疼了起来。

有一点他说得明明白白——他至少得睡一个小时。 

Jared心情很好，他为Jensen整理了沙发，铺上了有他味道的床单。床单的味道甜蜜而浓郁，Jensen忍不住一闻再闻。到底为什么他以前从没注意过Jared有多好闻？Jared把一条柔软的毯子盖在他身上，还一边唠叨Jensen需要放松否则二十五岁的时候他一定会得胃溃疡。Jensen粗声说自己没有神经紧张；Jared开玩笑回击说他见过的琴弦都没Jensen绷得紧。

“我会给你做吃的，”Jared站在沙发旁边轻声说，右手捂着肚子，轻柔的在上面划圈，“Punzel？”

Jensen把毯子拉上来盖住鼻子，他谨慎回答“干嘛？”边等着Jared谈论他的生理功能啊、想吃的稀奇古怪的垃圾食品啊、让Jensen要不起来跑腿要不冒着生命危险抗旨。

然而，那是个请求。

“我可以摸你的头发吗？”

Jensen睁开眼睛，抬头看着站在他眼前的Jared。他皱起了脸，“你是在让我把头发放下来？”

回答他的是个温暖的微笑。Jared又开始发光了。这个混蛋。这不公平。“yeah，Punzel。可以吗？”

Jensen发出一声不满的咕哝，点点头转过了身。他闭上眼睛，Jared哼着摇篮曲，长长的手指梳理着他的头发，Jensen几乎立刻进入了睡眠。Jensen没有抗议的精力；即使有，他也不确定自己会那么做。

 

 

晚饭后，Jared为那个会面换了十身不同的打扮。没有合身的。  

   “你以后会变多大？“Jensen问道，叠着那大堆结果为“no” 的衣物。Jared每个地方都长了不少肉，但他开始太瘦了，所以看起来还不赖。他的脸圆了些，Jensen很喜欢。要是买些腰够大的牛仔裤休闲裤，它们在别的地方就会空荡荡的，或者在肚子上挺得像个小帐篷。没有一件带扣衬衫的第一个扣子以下能扣上的，最好看的那些T恤根本遮不住他肚子。

Jared坐在沙发上，他蜷曲着身子，oomph一声坐了下来。他看起来快哭了；眼泪就快来了。“我。。。我不知道。多大。。。我还会继续长。Jen，我该怎么办？唯一合身的是工作服和睡裤了。“

这儿是加州，满是商业中心和高速公路的城市。Jensen拿出手机，找出自己想去的地方。

他从咖啡桌上抓起车钥匙放在口袋里，朝Jared伸出手。

“今天你别想让我整晚不睡，我该死的现在就让你明白。“（事情不解决Jared又要blablabla一晚上了，Jensen吓怕了。）

Jared被扶起来的时候他们同时发出一声吃力地呻吟，但Jared成功露出一个坏笑，“我会用别的原因让你整晚不睡。”

Jensen脸红了。他威胁说再不出发他就亲手给Jared做一身衣服了

 

Jensen大半辈子都住在阿纳海姆，除了有一次他父亲突然燃起艺术梦带着他去旧金山住了短暂的六个月。他不知道他父亲为什么在他两岁时要争抚养权，反正他根本不在身边。离婚六个月后，他娶了Hannah。比起生母，一个住在德州牧场每年给Jensen寄一张贺卡和一张本该属于他的小马的照片，他的继母更像个真的母亲。

无论如何，Jensen更熟悉车上的阿纳海姆。

但Jared对公交车轮下阿纳海姆的熟悉迷住了他。

“我才不要让你开车带我去任何地方，那不必要，”好不容易到达楼梯最后两级，Jared在急促地喘息间宣布道。“另外，我还付得起一条裤子钱和我们俩的公交车钱。”

“开车去去57号公路都要十五分钟，”Jensen嘟囔道，搀着Jared走向车站，“该死的你能慢点吗？我们他妈的又不是在比赛。”

Jared出了汗发出轻微地呻吟，他急促不稳地喘息时肚子上下起伏着。Jared怒瞪着他，“你不是我的司机，Jensen。你知道的，你不在的时候我自己也能做好”

“我知道你可以，蠢货，“Jensen回骂，这让Jared停了一分钟，“但我在这儿的时候，你最好别为了一些鬼理由那么逼自己。”Jensen突然意识到，在怀孕这件事上Jared从没打算让人介入或帮忙。他无法相信怀孕八个月的Jared爬下这些楼梯，在公交车讨一个位子，站八个小时的班。这让Jensen担心不已，一想起这些他就心跳加速。

闭上眼睛，Jared一股脑说道，“走到57路车那儿只有四个街区，而且这路车准时。我只要换乘60路，走到53路站，那儿的车就正好在那个该死的购物中心停！Jensen，Jesus fucking Christ，别碰我！”Jared用力把Jensen推开。Jensen踉跄了几步，举起手来表示他不会再碰Jared。Jared的嘴巴张成一个“O”, 他睁大眼睛，意识到了自己做了什么，”Punzel，对不起。Oh fuck， 对不起。“

“whatever，“Jensen咕哝道，保持离Jared五步远。

 

Jared伸出手往前走了一步，但他想道歉的举动半道变成了瑟缩和停滞的脚步，“uhhhnn!“Jared弓起身子痛苦地呻吟，捂住自己的肚子。疼痛扭曲了他的脸，他全身都颤抖起来。Jensen小心地将手放在Jared的肩膀上带着他慢慢朝车那儿走，边努力忽视自己的恐慌以保持镇静。

他迅速地打开后门帮助Jared坐下来，“哪儿不对劲？“ 一分钟后他问道，手里抓着手机随时准备叫救护车。还好，最近的医院，只有两公里。

眼泪流下脸庞，Jared深呼吸，摇摇头，让Jensen收起手机，“没事。。。我很好。。。oh god。。。能坚持。。。“

“你打算吐在我车里？“Jensen尖叫道，”Jared， 往外靠！“

Jared给他的表情。。。Jensen死定了.但Jared没吐；他打了两个隔，最终叹息一声。“你要打嗝？“Jensen气炸了，“就是为了打嗝？我他妈差点心脏病发！”

“不是打嗝，混蛋，是该死的胃灼热!(heartburn)”Jared吼道，又抖了一下，紧紧护住肚子。

Jensen深吸一口气。也许他是太神经紧张了。他抓起从Jared开始坐他车以来放在车里的一盒纸巾，抽出一张。他轻轻擦掉Jared脸上的汗和眼泪，然后递过去一条擦鼻子的手绢。Jared擤了擤鼻涕，说Jensen该死地粗鲁他讨厌Jensen，但还是朝着Jensen靠了过来。

 

整整十分钟，Jared在后座哭。

这十分钟里，Jensen站在他身前，吻着他额头，轻轻揉着他肚子。

又用了三张抽纸和第二条手绢后，Jensen帮助Jared移到座位从此被放了下来的副驾。他按专门的书里说的那样给Jared系上安全带，才转过去走进驾驶座。

车开起来的时候，Jared问他能不能负责放音乐。

“当然，”Jensen回答道，把车开上了车道。

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 购物意味着是时候谈谈了，即使他们话说得并不多。

 

拥挤的交通让他们慢了下来，还好Jensen对后街了如指掌。还有两分钟到商场时，Jared掏出一袋小胡萝卜和圣女果。大口吃着的同时还往正在停车的Jensen嘴里塞了几颗。

他把车停到最里边，给Jared车门那边留出很大空间后，又跑过来打开车门在Jared自己下车前扶他下来。走进商场，Jared在最近的贩卖机那儿买了一瓶水，一饮而尽，又买了第二瓶。Jensen看着他解决三瓶，两人才又往里走。刚看到目的地时，Jared又宣布他急着尿尿。绕了个圈跑到厕所，Jensen站在外面，手里拎着袋蔬菜，边偷了个西红柿扔进嘴里。上完厕所，他们终于到了。

 

商店里真豪华。Jensen不知道连孕夫装也有大牌。他觉得自己站错了地方，浑身不舒服——甚至没有一个人前来问他们想要什么——他想带着Jared去别的地方。

但Jared就在那儿，已经开始往一群穿高跟鞋和橘色套装涂指甲油的足球妈咪中间挤了过去。他势不可挡地朝着清货区那儿走过去，手已经开始在架子上翻找，边抱怨该死的商店太热了。Jensen紧紧跟着Jared身后，随时接过Jared挑出的要试的衣服。（足球妈咪：soccer mom，开车接小孩踢足球，指重视孩子休闲活动的普通家庭妇女）

在店里待了半个小时后，终于有个导购过来问他们是否需要帮助。

“二十分钟前我们需要帮助的时候，”Jared狠狠地说，“你和你同事都忽略了我们。所以，不，我不需要你的帮助。我需要你们公司办公室的号码，你们主管的名字，和一位经理立即出现在我面前。”

尽管店里的员工早习惯了怀孕后喜怒无常的人进进出出，他们没料到会出现Jared。Jensen知道他们俩看起来怎么样——不打算花钱，把店里翻得乱七八糟，然后走人——而Jared当场叫板。他虚张声势，说自己即将花三百美元，也希望得到一些适合他的待遇。Jared并不粗鲁——他在餐饮服务业干得够久了——但他直接而有力。那个经理不停道歉，带Jared走到最大的试衣间，外加一瓶水和一张购物券。

一个刚换班的新导购，走进试衣间做了自我介绍。Kelly是个红发甜心，看起来很喜欢自己的工作。Jensen让她接手——他已经不想再继续试着说服Jared他选的那条裤子是棕色而不是深灰了。

Kelly挺身而出，发挥了她的魔力。她告诉Jared他不能再穿带扣或拉链的裤子了，她给他找到了一条看起来非常正式可以穿着上班的运动裤。她给他量了腰围，聪明地只问了健康（而不是身材）问题，和一些像在迪斯尼工作怎么样啊的小问题。当她离开十分钟后带着五件Jared穿着一点儿不紧的衬衫、两条牛仔裤、一件毛衣回来时，Jared开始出汗。他要求和Jensen单独待一分钟，她微笑看着他们，然后告辞。

 

Jensen拿起那件毛衣，那是件扭绳花纹的深红色毛衣，比Jared日日离不开的那件呕吐物一样的绿色汗衫要好看十倍。

“我一件都买不起，”Jared紧张地低语，“我必须把这些全部放回去，Jen。“

伸手把毛衣吊牌翻过来，yeah，六十美元，没有折扣。但他们拿到的那张购物券可以抵百分之二十的总金额。

Jensen没有多少开支。他们有自己的房子，他继母每月只象征性要一点点的房租，和一些家用。他去年买了自己的车，二手的，里程表跑了十五万公里，但性能很好，所以Jensen一直用着。他还有张用来付汽油钱的信用卡，但他总准时还款。除此以外，所有的钱都存下来了。

他没有需要花钱的东西。六个月前他花三百美元买了把新吉他，只弹了两次。有时候他会去海边度假，或为这个那个的约会付账，除此以外，Jensen心里盯上了一把曼陀林和一本教程，但他知道自己不该买，因为连吉他也很少弹。

“我会给你买衣服，“他简短地说，举起毛衣，”但只在你为我而穿上这件毛衣的条件下。“

“no。“

“别逼我学米老鼠的声音。“

“我说了不。就算你学米老鼠学到噎死，我也不在乎。“

“好吧，那我只好让Kelly在店里那些带蕾丝和花边的衣服里挑一件了。“

“no。”

这次轮到Jared脸红了。他从Jensen手里接过毛衣，铺到自己身上。“我不能什么都要你的，你混蛋。你总是给我买食物。你也没问我要过油钱。”

“我每次过来，你都给我做吃的，”Jensen回答。 

“你每次过来，你睡的都是该死的地板，“Jared哼了一声叫道，”我在存钱给你买睡袋，Punzel。你的塔糟糕透了。“

Jensen耸肩，“对我来说，他（它）足够好了。“（所以到底塔指Jared还是指Jared的家…也许是双关吧…）

这并没有说服Jared，他坐在试衣间松软的沙发上，抱着毛衣把脸埋进去哭。他承认说自己真的超级想要这些衣服，但他不想欠Jensen任何东西。“好吧，“Jensen叹气，”你必须六个月内还钱给我，要不你就是个坏人。这样可以了吗？Jesus，我只是想做些好事。你知道的，要不我冰冷的死气沉沉的心脏会彻底冻僵的。“

 

Jared同意尽快弄到钱还给Jensen。  

   “uh…” Jared穿上了毛衣，他看起来好看极了。“也许今晚你应该留下了。”

他靠着墙壁，看着Jared在镜子转来转去欣赏毛衣，“yeah？“ 

“mmhmm. 但我们要先去趟你那儿。”

“好。”

“别把牛仔裤带过来。卡其裤。你穿卡其裤好看。”

Jensen大吃一惊，眨眨眼，“你是。。。?” Jensen试探地问，”你说真的？“ 

“要是你没什么事的话，“Jared低声说，手指玩着毛衣上的扣子，“Rhonda发短信告诉我，你和她换班了。“

“我只是打算载你。我没想要。。。” Jensen的声音变小了，他不看Jared，“你不必因为我给你买了衣服，就这样做。”

Jared脱下来，小心翼翼把它叠起来。他又脱下衬衫，Jensen不得不看了。他们说起等回家后的要享受一桶冰激凌和电影，然后Jared说话了，“别让这成为什么温馨的时刻，Punzel。你快说yes就行了。”

Jensen嗤之以鼻，“难道我们刚刚那个还不够温馨？”

  “Jensen!”

“好，好，“Jensen嘟哝道，”yes。“

 

最后他给Jared买了一整套衣服，开心地给了Kelly佣金。她祝他们好运。

Jensen也这样为他们自己祈祷。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这时候的 Jensen已经习惯了被吐到身上。Jared在他家过夜了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢我亲爱的beta姑姑~~爱你么么哒~~

当他们在Jensen到达Jensen家时，Hannah鼓励Jared赶紧来个时装秀。

Jensen总共花了五百美元，他趁Jared没看到时又偷偷塞了些东西进去，而看着Jared发现它们的表情简直像看着一个小孩子突然被告知可以乘船游遍童话世界一样。塞进去的那些东西在Jensen是看来没什么值得兴奋的但肯定用得上的必需品—超大码的内裤和拳击短裤，短袜，一双家居拖鞋。

而年轻男人兴奋地在他脸上亲了一下，又轻轻拍了拍Jensen的头。 

Jensen假装叹气，开玩笑地把他挥走了。

 

 他们买了五条大码裤子，都是深色的，其中最大的两条可以让Jared一直穿到生产那天。Jensen坚持要买十件衬衫，所以Jared有了各式各样的—其中六件适合现在的他，四件适合以后的他—都是柔软的简单v领衫。在这非正式的时装秀结束时，Jared已经闪闪发光了，他的眼里有Jensen只见过一次的星光。

  Hannah还坚持要拍照。

她舔舔手，想试着抚平Jensen的头发。他挣扎着大吼放开他。这是个错误。Jared和Hannah一起为了拍照而追击他。最终，他们得到了一张还可以的Jared和Jensen在壁炉前的照片。尽管矮了一寸，Jensen仍然站在Jared身后，伸出胳膊环住了他。

 心里边想着这是个好姿势， Jensen边靠过去，亲吻了Jared的脸颊。

 “你是不是喷了古龙水？”Jared大声说，从Jensen身边挪开，嗅着周围的空气。

眨眨眼，Jensen抬起头，“uh…没有？只有除臭剂。”

  他母亲的笑声从客厅传过来，她在那儿洗照片，“你的鼻子变成那样了。我告诉过你，你的鼻子会那样。”

  “什么鼻子？！”Jensen着急地想知道，“谁的鼻子变成什么样？”

 

Jared飞快从他身边跑开，他皱起脸，坐到了客厅最大的那张沙发上，“不管你喷了什么，Jensen，都太难闻了。Ugh…no…yeah…我要吐了。”Hannah吼着要Jensen扶Jared到洗手间，他做了，但他的存在好像让情况更糟糕了。因此当他帮助Jared跪在马桶后，Jensen伴着呕吐和哭泣的声音边淋了个澡。Hannah在浴室放着给可能过敏的客人准备的无味的肥皂，所以他用它们在身上抹了一遍。他走出来，坐在浴缸边上，赤裸着，按摩着Jared的后背。在Jared又开始呕吐时，他撩起了Jared额前的头发。

半个小时后，Jensen扶着Jared上了床。

  他正偏头痛，肚子的宝宝又在不停翻滚，Jared没法停止哭泣。他们这样不可能有办法回答Jared家再爬上那些楼梯。Jensen保证说他们这儿有晚上需要的一切。Jared提醒他并没有—他夜间服用的维他命和要吃的东西都在家里。

 在Jared在床上打转时，Jensen扶住了他的肩膀。之后，他把枕头垫在了Jared身后，他的两侧，和他的屁股下面。

  Hannah拿过来一条湿毛巾和一瓶按摩油。Jensen盯着油，问那是干什么用的。

 “妊娠纹，”她像对五岁小孩说话那样告诉Jensen，“你来，然后去拿他的东西。我会守着他。”她走出门，Jensen打开瓶盖。Jared正身处痛苦，怎么都没法舒服点儿，Jensen搞不懂到底是什么鼓动着人们怀孕的。

 

他将油倒满手心，轻声告诉Jared他马上就要碰他了。Jared没反应，只是发出一声长长的呻吟。翻开衬衫，Jensen的手指碰到了Jared柔软的腹部。每一次他碰到那儿时，都不敢相信Jared的身体有这样的奇迹。他逆时针按揉着，这让宝宝们更活泼了，导致Jared开始啜泣着口齿不清地求Jensen赶紧停下。道着歉，Jensen手用上结实而柔和的力度，按顺时针方向开始揉。神奇地，宝宝们收到提示，慢慢安静了下来，尽管他手心仍能感觉到间歇的脚踢。尽管只有一点点大，这些宝宝们可真强壮。

最终，他的手画着大圈揉着Jared的整个肚子。

 当Jared在床上哇地吐出来、痛苦地哭起来时，Jensen措手不及。

  “不要担心床单，Jared！”Jensen说着，慌乱地把Jared整个扶坐起来，“哪儿疼？”

 “我的背！”Jared大叫道，紧紧抓住Jensen的胳膊，“oh god，Jen，我的背！”Jared开始在床上翻滚，慌乱地想减轻后背的压力。Jensen吼着让他别动或至少别在呕吐里打滚。一切都没用。

  当他母亲听到他们开始互相咒骂时，她像拯救世界一样走了进来。她卓然有效地把Jensen赶了出去让他去放洗澡水。她把衣服从Jared身上一层层剥下来，嘴里说他身上没用他没见过的地方。Jensen快走到浴室时，听到了Jared在走廊吐起来的声音。好不容易走到马桶边，Jared又呕了出来。

  过了很久才让Jared安静下来。

过了很久Jensen的心脏才停止加速。好几次他的准备好打911了，但在他母亲的帮助下，他们成功把Jared擦干净把他放进了浴缸。Jared看起来惨透了；百分百的憔悴和精疲力竭，Jensen穿着新睡裤（Jared吐在了上一条上）蹲在浴缸边给他洗头。

当Jared感觉好多了头痛结束了时，Jensen动身去Jared公寓。Jared和Hannah一起在房子里漫步。Hannah有两个比Jensen大十岁但Jensen没见过的儿子，她的第一任丈夫抚养他们。她和Jared聊着反胃、膀胱和胃灼热。Jensen庆幸自己离开得及时。

 

在拖着步子爬上四层楼后，Jensen 拿着Jared给他的钥匙，打开房门走了进去。现在快半夜了，明天的会面在早上十点半，Jensen希望Jared在床上比沙发上睡得舒服，因为他们可以一起躺在上面。Tristan在他的房间，又在操着不知名的女孩。

 电话响的时候，Jensen已经抓起需要的东西走下了半层楼梯。用甜蜜而充满爱意的口吻，Jared问Jensen介不介意顺带稍一些草莓冰淇淋、一个巨无霸汉堡、炸薯条、小饼干和一瓶雪碧。

 第一次走进麦当劳，Jensen忘记了小饼干。

 第二次，点小饼干时，Jensen收到了一条再加份鸡块的短信。

 好不容易回到家，Jensen简直不敢相信一个刚吐了几乎一晚上的人能吃掉袋子里的所有东西。Jensen把维他命一份份摆出来，Jared抓起它们仰头一吞到底。然后他开始准备Jared的宵夜，那些Jensen错误地问了句“你现在还想吃吗”的宵夜。 

“我当然还想吃，”Jared气鼓鼓的声音从客厅传来。

  每天晚上Jared都要吃掉一盆生的蔬菜、一杯酸奶和一杯掺了奶粉的全脂牛奶。他喝完牛奶，打了个嗝，把杯子递给了Jensen。

 “谢谢，”Jared满足地叹息，闭上眼睛，“我很抱歉我吐在了你身上。和你床上。还有走廊。“

 

Jensen洗着碗，发现一切发生后自己没有想象中那么生气。他在Jared身边的沙发上坐了一会儿，直到他母亲走进来把他们赶上了床。Jensen又犯了错，他让Jared背朝下平躺在了床上，Hannah责备他说以后再也别这么干。他们合力让Jared朝左侧躺着，一只枕头一如既往地塞在他肚子下面，Jared感谢了他们，几秒之后就睡着了。

 他母亲看着他。

  “我从没见过你这样关心一个人，Jensen，“她说，”尤其是一个你才认识一个月的人。“

  他不知道怎么回答。

 “我…honey，我了解你。我知道你存了些钱，但那些远远不够养活三个孩子。它们甚至不够养活一个的。所以，please，“她拍拍他的肩膀，”仔细想想一切，好吗？“

  即使疲倦到了骨子里，一个小时Jensen仍然醒着。他从后面抱住Jared，一只手放在Jared肚子上，闻着Jared的脖子。

 

 他到底想让他们走向何处？ 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天早上，Jensen醒来发现Jared不在身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：（本章出现的诗叫《being alone》by ck Williams,一首可爱的诗。）
> 
> 译者：本章有肉~  
>  感谢热心帮助翻译诗歌的阿世、姑姑、我老师还有作者compo67~~   
>  也许仍有点晦涩，也没有进行赏析，要是有同学哪个地方需要帮忙，或者觉得有必要放下赏析，并和本文主旨联系进行下探讨，欢迎留言提意见~~

这是第一个Jared一觉睡到自然醒的夜晚。

 尽管好多次Jared都会独占整条毯子然后紧紧挨着Jensen—或者他会嫌热把床上的毯子和床单都剥掉。但没关系，Jensen活过了这个晚上，只是腰上被踹了一脚而已。

  当他醒来时，Jared不在旁边。 Jensen一定要提醒他以后别这么干。

 

他坐起来抹把脸的时候，Jared端着盘早餐走了进来，“oh，太好了，”他笑着宣布，“punzel醒了。我不用戳你脸叫你了。”

 “dude，”Jensen呻吟一声，用毯子盖住下半身，“该死的你能不能进来时打个招呼？”

 “我觉得我已经看够你的老二了，punzel，”盘子被放了下来，Jensen在看到薄煎饼、培根、浓得足以腐蚀胃袋的黑咖啡后开始流口水。薄煎饼一定是Jared做的，因为Hannah不会—她的作品总是烧焦的可怜样。而这些，Jensen咬下去，抹了黄油浸了温暖的糖浆，松软可口。Jared在房间里忙来忙去，整整这儿弄弄那儿。Jensen不介意他的东西挪来挪去。他的房间不乱—不然Hannah会劈了他—但他喜欢它看起来像有人住的样子。然后，他随便Jared怎么做。他注意过，Jared紧张的时候就会打扫卫生。

  Jensen吃早饭的时候，Jared在说话。Jared总是在说话。没有什么特定要说的，就是些天气啊、明天的工作、做薄煎饼的配方啊。但Jensen发现Jared的声音里带着轻快的调子。

 他不必非要回答些什么，点个头、咕哝一声，都会让Jared感到满足。非要说些什么的压力解除了。Jensen更喜欢倾听，当有什么事让他大感有趣好玩到需要评论时，他就评论。总的来说，他让Jared不被打断地讲了下去。

Jared 在房间里转来转去，脸上充满明亮的朝气。Jensen很高兴Jared今天感觉不错；这绝对对会面有帮助。他没法想像，要是Jared头痛的话该怎么办。

 

在他喝完一大口咖啡时，Jared走过来，打算端起盘子。

 Jensen阻止了Jared的动作。他伸出手放在Jared后脑勺，把他拉近怀里吻住了他，吻很快变得更深入。Jared轻易而温暖地为他张开了嘴，在Jensen的舌头扫进去时发出满足的叹息。和上次一样，一个吻很快变成两个、三个，直到Jensen把Jared扶上了床，期间他们的嘴分开不超过一英寸。Jared坐在床沿，一只手放在肚子上，另一只挽着Jensen的脖子，大拇指摩擦着Jensen耳后敏感的位置。Jensen弯下腰，抬起Jared的头，让两人的嘴贴得更紧密，让自己的舌头伸得更深。Jared尝起来是草莓酸奶和橙汁的味道。

Jared的右手抓起Jensen的左手，放在自己的肚皮上，在Jensen开始顺时针按揉时发出低低的呻吟。他们的吻变得不那么甜蜜，变成了Jared在Jensen下唇上激烈的啃咬，或Jensen在Jared舌尖缓慢温柔的吮吸。

 Jensen很紧张，但他决定一试----他的手开始往下。Jared明白了他要做什么，张开嘴发出一声长长的、充满乞求的呼吸。Jensen的手终于拽下Jared的运动裤，嘴唇吻到Jared颈边，轻轻地啃咬，注意不落下吻痕。这让Jared发出抽气声，紧紧抓住了爬上床的Jensen。他让Jared往床里靠了点，让Jared的臀部往上抬一点，把裤子扯了下来。他很庆幸Jared穿的不是昨天买的新内裤。

 他们停下来了一秒。Jensen低头看着Jared的老二，它正向上翘起抵着Jared的小腹，肿胀、深红、抽动着。他比Jensen长，但没那么粗。Jensen的手握在上面正好。

 Jared颤抖着发出一声拔高的呼吸，他一手捂住肚子在床上坐稳。Jensen的手伸到床头柜上找出一瓶润滑剂，他上面在药房时不小心买的，但现在看来正好派上用场----因为它是无香型的。他往手上倒了大量润滑剂，一边吻住Jared一边抓住Jared的老二。他紧紧圈住阴茎上部分，迅速而细微地上下移动着手腕。Jared在Jensen嘴边呻吟，紧紧闭着沉重地呼吸，肚子上下起伏。在Jared上下耸动着臀部操进Jared手心时床铺发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。Jensen一直没有松开嘴；他吞下了Jared发出的每一声叹息和泣音。他几乎和Jared一样硬了，但他并不在乎。相反，在润滑剂起作用时—它变热了，Jensen不喜欢，但Jared愈发热情高涨----Jensen让Jared侧身朝左躺了下来。他从后面抱住Jared，手握着Jared的阴茎撸动，同时在Jared屁股往后迎合时发出呻吟。

  有一瞬间，Jensen只能听到他们身下嘎吱作响的床。他的右腿跨在Jared臀部，阴茎厮磨着Jared的臀缝，一次次滑入又划出那两瓣结实挺翘的圆臀。两个人都沉重地呼吸，努力想小点声。他能听到自己的手给Jared手淫的声音，又快又重，手腕一次次掠过膨胀的顶端。

 Jensen感觉到自己的肌肉绷紧了；这还不够。

  但他妈的，这感觉真棒。

  他们一起摇晃时Jensen嗅着Jared的头发，呼吸着Jared的味道。那会让人上瘾，也让他的阴茎更加坚硬。他的眼睛失去焦距，脚趾蜷缩起来；但他必须等。

 “coming，”Jared小声地惊呼，“Jen…我要…我…会弄脏…Jen…”

  “忘记该死的床单，Jared，”Jensen低吼道，臀部失去节奏地顶撞，阴茎因为Jared的声音开始抽搐。

  Jared闭紧眼睛，嘴巴大大张开发出无声的尖叫，屁股死死抵着身后的Jensen。Jared射出的第一束精液落到了他的肚子上，其余的射到了Jensen的手里和床上。Jensen在Jared高潮时也来了，他把声音死死堵在了床单和Jared的脖子间。他的阴茎不被碰触，射满了Jared整个屁股。他很多年没有射得这么激烈了。

  他抚摸着Jared，直到最后一滴精液流出来，才轻轻松开了手。他们都全身凌乱；Jared说得没错，他射了很多，Jared可能很久没有解放过了。在Jared开始道歉时，Jensen尝了一口手上的液体，有点苦，但比Jensen以前尝过的都要甜。他不知道是因为这是因为那个人是Jared，还是单纯的荷尔蒙。Jared开始唠叨说他需要翻身或者坐起来，Jensen在床单上擦了擦手，扶着Jared坐了起来。他眼对眼看着Jared，想确定他没问题。除了喘息重一点和脸乱红一把外，Jared看起来很好；欢愉过了头，说实话。Jensen得意地笑了。

 

 “Jen，”Jared低声说，撞着Jensen的鼻子，“对我说点甜的。”

  Jensen没和多少个男的约会过，而在一起过的那些从没在一次手活后提出这样的要求。这让他措手不及。

  脑海里浮现的第一句话脱口而出。

  他的声音比往常的要低沉。他闭上眼睛，抵着Jared的额头，Jared再次将Jensen的手放到自己肚子上。他感觉到了肚皮下面的动静，但它半路停了下来。

**_“Never on one single pore Eternity have I been touched by your snows, or felt your shy mouth tremble, your breath break on me like the white wave.” His mouth moves to the top of Jared’s head, where there is soft, silky brown hair. “I have not felt your nakedness tear me with hunger or your silver hands betray me but today I promise…” Jensen breathes Jared in. “Whatever flower of your house should bloom I will stay locked to its breast. Like little fish who live harmlessly under the bellies of sharks, I will go where you go, drift inconspicuously in the raw dredge of your power like a leaf, a bubble of carrion, a man who has understood and does not.”_ **

**“从前，你的积雪融不进我的哪怕一个毛孔，**

**Eternity，我感受不到你羞涩嘴唇的颤抖，或你白色浪花一般在我身上炸开的呼吸，”他的嘴移到了Jared头顶，亲吻着那儿柔软、丝一般的棕色头发，**

**“我感觉不到你渴切的像要撕裂我的赤裸的肉体，**

**或是你剥开我的玉手,**

**但是今天，我发誓…”Jensen嗅着Jared的味道，**

**“无论你的园子里有怎样的花绽放，我都会紧紧守候你的花心。**

**就像在鲨腹之下安然生活的小鱼，**

**我会去你去的地方，在你伟大力量的河道中默默漂浮**

**，哪怕只是像一片叶子，像一块腐肉上的气泡。**

**从前我以为自己了解一切，如今我承认我懂得太少。”**

 

 这首诗对Jensen来说很特别，但他才不会告诉任何人。

  床头柜的闹钟响起了，他们忽略了它。

  Jared印了一个吻在Jensen鼻尖，“WoW，“他低声说，笑着，酒窝露了出来，”再念一次。“

Jensen哼了一声，“no!”

 他们需要洗个澡，清理干净床，换好衣服。现在九点五十，他们十点就要上路去医院。Jared已经把衣服挑了出来。他们只要离开Jensen的床就够了，偏偏这看来根本不可能。

  直到Jared看向Jensen。

“Jen.”

“Mmm?”

“我想尿尿.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared和Jensen到达了收养机构，有人跟他们解释了整个计划。他们等待面试开始。

换衣服时，Jared整理了Jensen的领子，为他打上领带。

Jensen帮助他穿上袜子和家居拖鞋。不得不这样；Jared的脚肿了，Jensen的鞋全都穿不进去。Jared希望没人会看他的脚。

“就我百分之百看不到它们，“ 他鼓起脸颊说，Jensen帮他系上安全带。

“脚就是脚，Jared，它们没什么不同的。“Jensen回答道，边把一袋零食放进车门舱。

Hannah用拥抱和最好的祝福送别了他们。她给了一个Jensen心知肚明的眼神：别做傻事。他坐进驾驶座，穿着微笑的Jared看过去。

“你会引用诗，“Jared用唱歌一样的调子说道，”你没你所想的那么刻薄古怪，Jensen ackles，你也有柔软的一面。“

“你想走着去医院？“Jensen低吼道，开始驾驶。

 

Jared抓起Jensen空着的一只手，自信地紧紧握住，“你听我说要走着去煎饼店时差点心脏病发，你看看你会不会让我走五里路去医院吧。Jen，要是他们觉得三个宝宝太多的话怎么办？或者他不喜欢我，直接说no?”

出乎Jensen意料，今天路上车很少。就好像大家都知道要给他们让路一样。他从来不是个乱来的司机，但Jared在车里时他会在与前后的车之间留出多余的距离，还会趁早刹车。今天的天气很温和。Jensen按下车窗，深呼吸，才回到Jared。他告诉Jared今天的会面是为了让Jared喜欢领养的父母，而不是反过来。他应该相信自己的决定----谁他妈的管那对父母喜不喜欢Jared？最重要的事，Jensen强调道，是让Jared喜欢他们。

不管怎样，Jared最后还是在收养机构的厕所里吐了起来。一半是因为焦虑，另一半，好吧，谁他妈的知道呢。前台说她每天都会看见这种情况，但这没让Jared感觉好哪怕一点儿。

机构的办公室在医院里，不过处在安静舒适的一角。装潢简单，有一些平平无奇，但绝不荒凉。Jared的案子负责人，一个叫Diana的女士，在他们到达的十分钟内接待了他。Jensen扶着Jared坐上椅子，他们互相握了手。Diana告知Jensen说会面时他不能在场，除非他的宝宝的生父。

“他是的，”Jared坚持道，一只胳膊缠到Jensen腰上。

Diana，这个年纪大些的留着灰色波浪卷发的女士，看了Jared一眼，“你的报告里说生父已经去世了。”

Jared深吸一口气，一只手放在肚子上，“瞧，我不想一个人面对这些，求你了。我们不能当做此时此刻他就是生父，要是有问题你可以以后再做鉴定？反正只有我才有权利签文件。”Jared清楚地知道怎样对不同的人用正确的语调。Diana叹气，摇摇头，示意他们走向她的办公室，那儿摆了三把椅子。显然她为Jared心软了。她又给Jensen拿了把椅子，坐上去之前，Jensen先扶着Jared坐上了那把大大的扶手椅。调整了一会儿Jared才坐得舒服些了，他刚坐好，Jensen就在他旁边坐了下来。

 

起初，他们只为Jared准备了一场会面，但Diana又找到了两对她认为合适的夫妇，所以今天他们要见三对夫妻。第一对是他们开始找好的那对，会面十一点开始。这给他们留了半小时先谈点别的。

Jensen为世界上居然有六个人能付得起领养的钱感到讶异。还好Diana及时开始列举一些让Jared打起精神的东西。一对夫妇收养孩子的总共费用为六万美金，和别的收养比起来贵了些，但有些是属于三胞胎的特殊费用。钱会被分成三份----一份给机构，一份给医院和那些帮助Jared这样的低收入人群获得照顾的非盈利组织，还有一份给Jared付医疗费用、房租和别的开支。他不能直接得到现金，所以一切会用信用卡或礼品卡的形式，但Diana向Jared保证说这些支出包括食物、水电、一年期的医疗保险（只要Jared决定了，随时可以开始）。Jensen如释重负地长出一口气。Jared可以辞掉在迪斯尼的工作好好待在床上休养了。

  还有些别的Jared早晚要搞明白的事。有一本Jensen要不从Jared那儿顺的或从图书馆借来的书里提到，Jared应该多睡觉、少站立。他已经有了走路超过十五分钟就呼吸困难的毛病了。公寓的那些楼梯也不会变得更好走。

 但这些都是需要Jared自己决定的事。

  Diana继续说着，详细说明Jared的保险金会付绝大部分的生产费用，但因为三胞胎需要的医疗救助比单个宝宝的要多得多，所以还有很大一笔钱需要自己出。这些费用----六万美金里的一部分----会让那些需要观察两年以证明有经济能力支付的想收养孩子的父母出。机构和医院会合作以保证把对的孩子交给对的父母；这次是Jared和那些父母间将要进行的面试中的第一次。Jared选择的是开放性收养计划，意思是他必须和他选择的人之间拟定一个协定，以决定一个令所有人满意的和孩子的关系。最后他需要请一名律师敲定一切，不过这个费用的账单会寄给养父母。现在，他所要做的，Diana担保，是在那些夫妇身上找找感觉，挑选出一对二轮面试的来。他们会先和几对夫妇一起见面，然后单独会面。她交给他一串她想看到亲生父母问的问题。Jensen瞥了一眼。

有些问题很简单：你为什么想收养孩子？有些更复杂：你抚养孩子的风格是什么？你的伴侣同意吗？

 

十一点时，Diana递给Jared一瓶水，宣布是时候开始第一次面试了。

“Jen，”在Diana走出房间去喊别的夫妇时，Jared小声说，“告诉我，我做的是对的。”

Jensen存了一万块----从上班、加班、他父亲给的礼物里攒起来的。也许在他和别人的世界里这是很大一笔钱，这还不够收养一个宝宝的，更别提三个了。Hannah的话回想在耳边。这儿人，无论他们是谁，都不仅付得起收养费用，还能给宝宝们一个舒适的生活。Jared不会让他们分开收养-----三个宝宝必须让一对夫妇收养----那对夫妇还需要允许他一个月探视一次。Jensen认为，每周一次是最低限度。整个程序在各种意义上来说都很繁琐，Jensen庆幸自己在Jared身边。然而，他还是没有什么发言权。他不是怀着宝宝们的人。

“只要通过这关，”Jensen说道，亲吻Jared的手，“我们再看其他的。”

Jared点头，深呼吸。门开了。面试正式开始，


End file.
